


a gift to the heart, a friend to the spirit

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: pirates don't make good nursemaids-verse [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, For clarity: Tommy calls Flint Papa and Thomas Father, James Flint is bisexual and y'all can fight me on it, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pre-Canon, Thomas doesn't know what to do with a child and it's hilarious, Thomas tries to bond with his son, Threesome - F/M/M, Tommy Barlow meets his little brother, Tommy is about four, just some fluff for this -verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: He, Papa, and Father were all sitting on the porch and looking out over the lawn. Papa and Father both looked stricken, every little noise from within the house made them jump and turned to look at the door. Tommy wondered why Papa was so nervous, but before he could open his mouth to speak, the door was swinging open and Mrs. Brown was walking out with a smile on her face.





	a gift to the heart, a friend to the spirit

            Tommy swung his legs and let his bare feet scuff at the dirt and little patches of grass. He glanced over his shoulder toward the door, but it remained resolutely closed. He looked back down at his feet and leaned over to pick at a bug bite on his leg. He stopped when his Papa covered his hand distractedly. He looked over at Papa and Father, both sitting there with the same distant expressions on their faces. Tommy sighed heavily and stared out in the same direction.

            _That morning had started like normal. Mama had come in and woken Tommy up gently and told him that breakfast was ready. She’d looked tired, but Tommy was sure it had to do with the baby. He’d overheard her talking to Papa once about how the baby kept kicking her. Papa had apologized and Mama had joked that what should she expect from the child of a pirate? They’d laughed but Tommy hadn’t completely understood what Papa being a pirate had to do with it. So Mama had been tired-looking as she settled Tommy’s breakfast in front of him. He’d eaten quickly because he’d wanted to try and convince Papa to take him into Nassau, but then Mama had dropped a teacup and it’d shattered loudly on the floor._

_Tommy, Papa, and Father had all looked at her in fright. Mama’s knuckles had been white with where she was holding onto the edge of the cabinet. Papa had shot up from his chair and gently placed a hand to the small of Mama’s back. He was talking quietly in her ear, but Tommy couldn’t hear what they were saying. Then Papa had been telling him to run down the lane to fetch Mrs. Brown. Tommy had hesitated before Papa shouted a sharp “now”. Papa didn’t yell so Tommy knew it must be important. He and Mrs. Brown got back as quickly as possible and once she’d been escorted inside and looked in on Mama, she’d thrown all three of them out of the house._

            That’s why he, Papa, and Father were all sitting on the porch and looking out over the lawn. Papa and Father both looked stricken, every little noise from within the house made them jump and turned to look at the door. Tommy hadn’t known Father long enough to place the expression on his face, but Papa’s face looked just like the time when Tommy had fallen out of the backyard tree and busted his nose and lip. Papa’s hands had been shaking something terrible as he’d wiped the blood away to see what had happened. Tommy wondered why Papa was so nervous, but before he could open his mouth to speak, the door was swinging open and Mrs. Brown was walking out with a smile on her face.

            Papa and Father both shot to their feet. “How is she?” Father finally asked, his fingers twisting in the hem of his untucked shirt.

            “Both of them are resting. If you’re mindful, you can go inside.” She’d hardly finished speaking before Papa was rushing inside. Mrs. Brown rolled her eyes and patted Father on the back. She sent a warm wink to Tommy before promising to check on Mama tomorrow afternoon. Father made sure to see Mrs. Brown off, as was polite, before he too followed after Papa.

            Tommy hesitated for a long moment before he stepped inside. It was almost like something in the house had shifted despite everything being exactly the same. He made his way quietly to his parents’ bedroom. Mama was sitting up in bed, a bundle in her arms, with Papa leaning against the headboard next to her and Father standing next to Papa.

            “Come here, Tommy,” Father said and knelt down so he and Tommy were nearly level with each other. Tommy stepped into his father’s arms and leaned into his side. “This is your baby brother.”

            Tommy got on his toes to try and peek at his new brother, but he couldn’t see. Father laughed lightly before he lifted Tommy up so he was sitting on the bed between Mama and Papa. Mama smiled at him and she shifted a little so that Tommy could see better.

            His brother had squishy cheeks and a round little nose. “He’s awful pink,” Tommy said as he took in the color of his brother’s whole face. His parents laughed at that.

            “So were you when you were a baby,” Papa said and ruffled Tommy’s hair.

            “Bet I wasn’t this _small_ ,” Tommy shot back. Papa merely laughed and scooped Tommy up.

            “No, you certainly weren’t. But your father is taller than I am,” Papa pointed out. Tommy looked over at his father, who was obviously trying not to laugh.

            “Will he be named after you, Papa? Like I’m named after Father?” Tommy asked.

            “No,” Papa said and shifted his hold on Tommy. “Your mother and I decided that his name would be Marcus.” Papa was smiling past Tommy to Father and Father let out a laugh. Tommy looked between them with a frown.

            “Why’s that funny?” Tommy asked. Even his mother was smiling at whatever the joke was.

            “We’ll tell you when you’re a little older,” Papa said before brushing a kiss to Tommy’s forehead. Tommy wanted to argue but his baby brother- Marcus- made a soft noise that caught all the grown-ups attention.

            “Come on, Tommy,” Father said and held out his arms. Papa passed Tommy over easily and Tommy held onto his father’s shoulders. “Let’s let your mother get some rest.”

            “Give us a kiss first,” Miranda said. Father leaned over so Tommy could kiss his mother and then Father kissed her quickly too.

            They walked out and for a little while, after Father put Tommy down, they were quiet and just sat on the porch together like they had all morning. Tommy looked over at his father and chewed his lip. “Does this mean Papa’s not going to Nassau?”

            “I would imagine not,” Father said and looked over at him.

            “Oh.” Tommy couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. He kicked at the dirt in the yard and tucked his hands underneath his thighs.

            “But I’m sure he’ll be going soon,” Father said. Tommy nodded and furrowed his brow as he continued to kick out at the dirt. “You know your papa doesn’t take you with him because Nassau can be dangerous.”

            “I’m brave,” Tommy protested. It was the same argument that he had with his Papa when he asked to go.

             “I believe it,” Father said and shrugged. “But your papa just wants to protect you. Protect all of us.” He shrugged and Tommy narrowed his eyes at him a little. “And we protect him by not going.” Tommy couldn’t figure how so that’s what he asked his father. His father cracked a smile. “It’s very complicated but it comes down to your papa loving you very much.”

             Tommy nodded and he hesitated a little before he moved to lean against his father’s side. “He loves you too, you know,” Tommy said and pressed his cheek into his shirt.

             “I do,” Father said and moved to smooth Tommy’s hair down. “Now,” Father said and rubbed Tommy’s back, “why don’t we make some lunch so your poor mama and papa don’t have to?”

            Tommy pushed himself up and nodded. “Okay.” They went inside and Tommy didn’t argue like he normally would have when Father told him to wash his hands. He didn’t even complain when Father made him go back to do it again. Because today felt good, it felt special, and Tommy wanted to just hold onto that.

           Even if he didn’t get to go to Nassau with Papa.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffly little piece to introduce baby Marcus and give you guys some quality Tommy content ;)  
> -James


End file.
